herofandomcom-20200223-history
Teresa (Claymore)
'Teresa '''is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series ''Claymore. She is the 182nd Claymore of the 77th generation in the Organization, formerly ranked as No.1. She is among the eight No.1 warriors capable of surpassing the original Abyssal Ones, considered even to be the strongest ever created. She was also Clare's adoptive mother, and the reason she became a Claymore. She is voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christine Auten in the English version of the anime. Appearance Teresa was a very tall woman (180 cm) with long, wavy, pale blonde hair parted down the middle, which she wore loose. She had silver eyes like all other Claymores, and wore the standard uniform. In a dream, Teresa remembered her once-black hair, which she had considered to be her best feature, and black eyes. She lost both as a side effect of the Claymore mutation. Teresa was also considered to be beautiful; several of the bandits who attacked her and Clare in the forest commented lewdly that she was very attractive. Personality As a trainee, Teresa didn't want to be a Claymore and would constantly attempt to escape. She was known as a "problem child." Before Teresa met Clare, she was a merciless, solitary killer who would accept any assignment without complaint. She seemed to enjoy intimidating the townsfolk and made it sound as if the Organization was responsible for sending Yoma to the towns that failed to pay the required fees. When Teresa met Clare, she obstinately tried to prevent the little girl from following her around and even physically hit and kicked her away, saying that she killed the Yoma because it's her job and nothing else (ironically, Clare herself would later say the same thing to Raki). She always had a faint smile on her face, hence her title "Teresa of the Faint Smile." However, despite her initial violent nature, she does possess a kind and caring side. When it was made clear that Clare would not give up following her, however, she opened up her heart, and her formerly cold personality changed as she became very attached to the young girl. They grew a bond like a motherly, daughter bond and lived together from then onwards until Teresa's death by Priscilla. In Irene's opinion, being with Clare had softened Teresa's toughness as a warrior and eventually led to her death when she chose to spare the lives of her executioners. However, Irene theorized that Teresa had found true happiness in her last days because of Clare and would not have changed her actions if she were to relive her life. This conclusion was indeed proven to be true as confessed by Teresa after her revival from within Clare. As such, she thanked God, if He ever existed, for having met Clare. Abilities Acute Yoki Sensing Teresa possesses extraordinarily acute Yoki-sensing abilities. She can detect the most minute changes in the Yoki flow of both Yoma and Claymores alike, accurately predicting their every move. This skill allows Teresa to judge the strength, speed and direction of an attack before her enemies can act. As a child, Teresa was also able to track down Rafaela, who had completely erased her aura after the incident with Luciela, in the woods. Irene concludes that Teresa's adeptness in this area was the main reason why she was the top warrior of her generation. Teresa uses this skill in combination with her peerless strength to copy Cassandra's unique fighting style and movements, after only encountering the former No. 1 in battle once. During the final battle against Priscilla, Teresa further demonstrates use of virtually all the techniques Clare encountered throughout the series, including Miria's phantom-speed, Rafaela's combat style, Jean's Drill Sword, Ophelia's Rippling Sword, Helen's limb expansion in combination with Flora's Windcutter, and Irene's Quicksword. Her sensory abilities are so advanced that she could predict exactly where to strike Priscilla, despite the latter being faster than Hysteria's awakened form, so fast that she was virtually invisible. After Teresa's 'death', Clare inherited this gift by taking in her flesh. Physical Prowess and Unrivaled Yoki Power While hunting Teresa down for her betrayal of the organization, Irenetold Noel and Sophia that each member of their party outclassed Teresa in her respective specialty, believing that Teresa's only strengths were her Yoki perception and her smile. Her stats in Claymore Databook 1 reflect Irene's analysis. However, the unmatched power she demonstrates in combat against the Awakened Rosemary, and the slayers sent to kill her, reveals that Teresa was likely hiding her true abilities (or simply never bothered to use them). It is worth noting that Irene is struck with the realization that she had underestimated Teresa again, after she and the other executioners were easily defeated. For example, in her fight against Rosemary, Teresa ripped off Rosemary's Awakened arm, apparently in the midst of being pummeled. Although not exactly an ability, Teresa made somewhat regular uses of kicks in her fight with both Rosemary and her slayers. After her revival from within Clare which she stated made her considerably stronger than her original self, Teresa demonstrated both the strength to immobilize two of an Awakened Cassandra's heads with her bare hands, and the speed to easily match the movements of Miria's Phantom Mirage (using only a ten-percent Yoki release). Augmenting these already superior physical qualities was her enormous Yoki. Unleashing a mere ten-percent was enough to frighten and dispatch an Awakened Rosemary, who was a former No. 1 and would theoretically be on par with an Abyssal One. It also enabled her to defeat a near-Awakened Priscilla, the legendarily powerful No.2 warrior of Teresa's generation who became the strongest character in the series subsequent to Teresa´s death. Gallery Teresa of the Faint Smile.jpg Teresa killing a Yoma.jpg Teresa angry.jpg Clare and Teresa.jpg|Clare and Teresa Clare and Teresa 2.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Dreaded Category:Parents Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Defectors Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Rogues Category:Monster Slayers Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Fighter